


sing me to sleep, and then leave me alone

by chaos_harmony



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_harmony/pseuds/chaos_harmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s always been Cosme, sweet, wide-eyed Cosme with his gentle voice and hands, his songs and books a promise of temperance and salvation to fiery, unspent Marie.  (Genderflip AU, girl!Marius, boy!Cosette, still-a-girl!Eponine-centric.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	sing me to sleep, and then leave me alone

Eponine, ever wakeful, ever watchful, only finds Cosme again through Marie’s gaze, and knows in the space of a minute that whatever flush of a spark she and Marie might have shared is lost to the changes carved out by a decade. The sad-eyed, sharp-ribbed little urchin Eponine remembers has been wiped from existence by this tall, golden young man with his fine white shirts, kindness in his eyes and expensive books caught between soft hands, a loving father’s arm about his shoulders.

And Marie too is beautiful, beautiful in a way that dares defiance of the trousers she wears in place of skirts, the spill of bright hair tumbling over the lapels of her men’s jackets, as she matches the university boys drink for drink and argues with Enjolras about love and country and the promise of a new dawn. 

Eponine used to believe that if she’d lose the fantasy of bold, beautiful Marie to anyone, it would be Enjolras. A foolish notion, really. It’s always been Cosme, sweet, wide-eyed Cosme with his gentle voice and hands, his songs and books a promise of temperance and salvation to fiery, unspent Marie. 

Cosme has always, will always be Eponine’s undoing, and the promise of what he offers Marie is absolutely and irrevocably worth the warmth of the arms that finally, finally encircle Eponine at the barricade, the blood staining the world between them, as Eponine is permitted, at last, to sleep.


End file.
